


again, speak to me

by PearlTurtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Its an inside joke what am i doing with my life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlTurtle/pseuds/PearlTurtle
Summary: Semi begs his carpet for one last chance.





	again, speak to me

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am but hey stop looking at my carpet--

Stuck to the floor, the carpet could never move. His carpet would never move.

 

"Carpet-chan... I know that at the end of these three years we'll be separated, but that won't stop me from loving you!"

 

The carpet was silent in response.

 

"Please, Carpet-chan, talk to me! I betrayed your trust, but give me another chance!" 

 

Tears roll without halt down Eita's face, words spun with sadness and regret. 

 

"You don't talk to me anymore, Carpet-chan, but I still love you! Please, give me back the Carpet-chan I love!"

 

As ever, the carpet does not respond

 

"I'm so, so, sorry Carpet-chan. Even if this is the end- our end - I won't stop loving you. Every breath I take will be laced with memories of your happiness. All I ask is that sometimes, you think of me. Semi Eita. Would that be too much?"

 

But alas, the carpet did not reply.

 

Eita had already forgotten the sound of it's voice.

 

Perhaps, there was a universe in which it had never spoken at all.

 

Or maybe, there was one when the carpet was still speaking to him, even now.


End file.
